shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Mac snaps at Kovu/Kiara runs away
This is the scene where Mac snaps at Kovu and Kiara runs away in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. comes outside Pride Rock Nala: Mac! There you are. Mac Grimborn: What's going on? Nala: See for yourself. goes up, and finds Kovu Mac Grimborn: You! Kovu: Uh, hey? Mac Grimborn: What are you doing here? Kovu: Well, I-- Mac Grimborn: You don't belong here! Kovu: Listen, Simba let me stay at Pride Rock. Kiara: Mac, please. Listen to him. Mac Grimborn: Silence! Kovu When you first came here, you asked Simba for judgement. And on behalf of the king, I pass it now! animals gather around Mac Grimborn: yells Exile! Kiara: NOO!!!! the grass, the Grand Inquisitor watches the animals make Kovu leave Animals begin to make music and their sounds) Kiara: No! (Two Lionesses Block her) Kovu! [The Animals begins to look at Kovu as two Antelopes came in front of Kovu) * Animals: Deception Disgrace (As the Antelopes block him very closer Kovu jumps away) Evil as plain as the scar on his face * Zebras: Deception An outrage! * Giraffes: Disgrace For shame! (Kovu lands with the Hippopotamus and a bunch of Pythons) * Hippo: He asked for trouble the he came. (The Pythons strike at Kovu but he avoid them and runs off) * Animals: He can't change his stripes! * Zebras: Deception An outrage! * Giraffes: Disgrace For shame! * Animals: You know these outsider! Evil as plain as the scar on his face! See you later, agitator! Just leave us alone! * Zebras: Deception An outrage! * Giraffes: Disgrace For shame! * Animals: Traitor, go back with your own! * Hippo: He asked for trouble the moment he came * Animals: See you later, agitator! * Chorus: Born in grief (A group of birds came and fly towards Kovu) Raised in hate (As they fly they peck Kovu) Helpless to defy his fate Let him run (Kovu runs to the river) Let him live But do not forget What we cannot forgive (Kovu lands on the water finally escape from the animals, he turns his head to see Pride Rock) And he is not one of us He has never been one of He is not part of us (Kiara is finally out of the two lioness blocking them as they try to run to catch Kovu, two more lioness block her again) Not our kind Someone once lied to us Now we're not so blind (Kovu looks down at the lake and see the image of Scar, shocked and then he runs off) For we knew he would do what he's done (As Kovu made it, he walk on the rock and see Pride Rock again) And we know that he'll never be one of us * Animals: He is not one of us (Kovu walks away heartbroken) * Antelope: Deception * Zebra: Disgrace * Antelope: Deception (An image of sad Kiara was shown on top of the dust sky, and so are Ash and his friends) * Zebra: Disgrace (An image of Simba looks at Kovu and turn his head) * Antelope: Deception (As Kovu runs, Raifiki was seen sitting on the rock) * Rafiki: (Sad) Oooh. tries to reason with Mac Kiara: Mac, please. Listen to me. Mac Grimborn: You are not going without an escort from now on. Kiara: No, that's not.. Mac Grimborn: He used you to get to Simba! Kiara: No! He loves me, for me. Mac Grimborn: Because you are Simba's daughter! You will not leave Pride Rock. You will stay there where Simba keep an eye on you. Away from him. Kiara: But he don't know him. Mac Grimborn: Simba knows Kovu's following in Scar's pawprints. Simba: He's right. And I must be following my father's. Kiara: You'll never be Mufasa! thinks for moment, then gets angry at her Mac Grimborn: If you really want to be with Scar's son, then you're on your own! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts